oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Haruno Yukinoshita
| Light Novel Debut = Volume 3, Chapter 4 }} is the older sister of Yukino Yukinoshita. Appearance Haruno is a beautiful white-skinned young woman with shoulder-length black hair (the tips of her hair are dyed purple in the second season) and angular blue eyes (rose eyes in the second season). She first appears wearing small heart earrings and a large beaded necklace. Her dress was made of white flowing material and fluttery lace.Volume 3 Chapter 4 In the anime, her earrings are small dangling triangles and she wears almost the same outfit. She is also known to wear a knitted cardigan and white blouse along with a long skirt on casual occasions. On other occasions. she wears a red coat along with a scarf. Hachiman Hikigaya considered her strikingly similar in appearance to Yukino Yukinoshita other than Haruno's large breasts and well-proportioned face. She is described as having a radiant, tidy, and glamorous appearance as well as being exceptionally good looking. Due to her elegance and beauty, Hachiman states that she can be easily pointed out among the rough Chiba crowd. During the fireworks festival, she wears a dark blue yukata emblazoned with giant lilies and autumn grass. Personality Haruno presents a warm attitude towards others, even if she has to lie about her true feelings most of the time to keep up her persona. Haruno is an exceptional people person, able to greet, work with, or manipulate those around her. She is the eldest of the two Yukinoshita sisters and therefore has to maintain a cheerful facade when representing the family for either their father's political events or mother's business meetings. According to Hayato Hayama, she will meddle so much with what she likes to the point of killing it. For the things she hates, she’d go the extra mile to crush them. She is known to have a sinister side to her evident by the fact that she talks with a voice which is described by Hachiman as cold, piercing and emotionless. She is also known to question the genuineness of various things in life. She genuinely cares for Yukino Yukinoshita (Haruno's younger sister) and respects Mrs. Yukinoshita (Haruno's mother). However, Haruno often meddles in Yukino's affairs out of love and concern or just for her own pleasure. Later in the series she reveals she is envious of the freedom that Yukino has, since she, as the oldest sibling, has to do everything their parents demand. She aimlessly travels during her days-off. Hachiman Hikigaya noticed that, for a college student she seems to have too much time and money on her hands. Haruno brushes it off as her just being "exceptional". Abilities According to Yukino Yukinoshita and Shizuka Hiratsuka, Haruno is best at everything she does as she is skillful in martial arts, sports and academics, in which was the cultural committee chairperson in her high school days, indicating her leadership quality. She can play drums and other instruments very well. She was part of the volunteer band in high school and she was a member of the orchestra club in her third year. Haruno is a music conductor requiring a great deal of knowledge in multiple instruments and music. She often stands out due to her excellence in every field. In particular her skills are listed as general cooking, laundry, house work, aikido, and horse riding. She also reads a lot of literature.Volume 6 She can see through other people's facades like Hachiman, which is demonstrated by her ability to see through and manipulate Minami Sagami in order to get her own way. Age Discrepancy Haruno's age and birthday are in dispute when she is introduced. Volume 5 Chapter 5 mentions they are in the second half of august, past August 8th. In the second year of Japanese high school, students are the age of 16-17, therefore Hachiman Hikigaya has just turned 17. Since Haruno is 3 years ahead, she would be 19 turning 20, but she states she is still 19 and has a late birthday.My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel: Volume 5 Chapter 6 However, Haruno's birthday is July 7My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel: Volume 6 character sheet, before Hachiman's. This means she would have already turned 20. In Volume 12, Haruno is seen drinking a considerable amount of alcohol. The Japanese legal drinking age is 20, indicating that Haruno is actually 20. Addressed / Nick names * Nee-san By Yukino Yukinoshita * Haru-san senpai By Iroha Isshiki * Haru-san By Shiromeguri Meguri Quotes * “Teehee, you’re playing coy. Big sis won’t forgive you if you make Yukino-chan cry.” Haruno to Hachiman Hikigaya * “You don't need to do anything, do you? Someone else will always do it for you.” Haruno to Yukino Yukinoshita * “People who can do everything flawlessly just aren’t interesting at all, right?” Haruno referring to Hayato Hayama Trivia *The name Haruno 'means "light, sun, male" (陽) ('haru) and "from" (乃) (no). *Haruno's surname Yukinoshita 'means "snow" (雪) ('yuki) and "under, below" (下) (shita). *According to Hayato Hayama, Haruno is always meddlesome with the people she likes the most as seen with Hachiman Hikigaya which mean that she finds him intriguing. ** As noted by Hachiman himself, Haruno is similar to Komachi Hikigaya (Hachiman's younger sister) in that regard as they both try to set him and Yukino Yukinoshita up on dates. **Also, both sisters in one way (unintentionally) were responsible for Hachiman distancing from Yui Yuigahama (Komachi) and Yukino (Haruno) because of the car accident he had. *By the end of Volume 10 in light novel, it is revealed that Haruno has Hachiman's number which she got it from Hayato without the knowledge of Hachiman. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Yukinoshita Family